


For the First Time

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the arrow-kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"Diggle/Oliver, first time, size kink,<br/>Oliver's never bottomed before and John's not exactly a small man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

For the first time since he got back Oliver was doing something for himself. Something that wasn’t related to the mission or penance. He thought this part of him had been lost forever. First because of the trauma, the torture, everything. Then because on the island there was no time to relax, let his guard down. He never even got erections. He hasn’t wanted to have sex since he came back. Kissing Laurel felt great, comforting, but it didn’t make him _want._

 

He barely noticed the loss. Until Dig touched him. Made his skin light up with feeling for the first time in five years rather than pain. It was overwhelming. It was terrifying. It made Oliver feel alive.

 

Dig was big, strong, firm. Gentle. Just his hands on Oliver’s chest, arms, stomach, face, legs, tore Oliver apart and put him back together. At first it was just that; touching. Oliver relearning pleasure and want and goodness. Relearning what it was like to hold another person in your hands without intent to kill or harm. It made him feel reverent.

 

When Dig put his hands on Oliver’s ass for the first time, Oliver pulled away. Dig was a big guy, all over, and Oliver wasn’t ready to feel like he was submitting to anyone. Once upon a time Oliver would have worried how he compared, but worrying about dick size was another thing lost to the island. The second time, Oliver let him; trusted Dig more when he just touched, didn’t try to roll him over and conquer him, just put his mouth on Oliver and made him come harder than he ever remembered doing. The third time Oliver barely took any notice, it was just him and Dig and it was comfortable and good and normal.

 

The forth time Oliver asked for more.

 

Dig stared into Oliver’s eyes, looking for confirmation. He nodded, grabbed lube and condoms from next to the bed and went back to mouthing at Oliver’s thigh, sucking a mark into the soft skin near his groin, leaving the hair there wet and cowlicked.

 

The first touch of Dig’s slicked finger was cold and foreign. He didn’t press in at first, just circled, waiting for Oliver to let him in. It seemed far too long before he was finally pushed in. Just a finger. Oliver resisted the urge to wriggle. It wasn’t uncomfortable so much as just weird. It was nice to be feeling something so ordinary.

 

Oliver sighed and Dig slipped in another finger. Oliver could feel the stretch then, but Dig was patient, moved his fingers like he was trying to smooth Oliver out, massaging that tight muscle. Dig brushed his lips over Oliver’s balls and pushed his fingers in deep. Oliver gasped, bucked up, before he bore down on Dig’s fingers, wanting more.

 

Three fingers stung a little, but Oliver was so used to pain he barely registered it. He just breathed deeply, went to that place in his head where pain didn’t matter. It was automatic, to disassociate.

 

Dig cupped Oliver’s face, his thumb running over Oliver’s cheek bone, “You with me?”

 

Oliver blinked his eyes open, “Yeah.”

 

“I told you not to lie to me,” Dig’s soft tone belying his words.

 

“I’m not.”

 

Dig watched Oliver, searched his face for… something. Oliver didn’t know. But Dig nodded and withdrew his fingers, reached for the condom.

 

It felt strange losing Dig’s fingers, not empty so much as slightly loose, stretched. Oliver clenched up; testing. Then Dig’s cock was pressing against him, condom on and already slicked up. Oliver wasn’t prepared for this; the enormous pressure of another man’s dick pushing inside of him. And Dig was huge; Oliver didn’t think three fingers had been enough. Wasn’t sure anything would be enough.

 

“You need to relax,” Dig said, running a hand over Oliver’s thigh.

 

Oliver had never been with another man. If it wasn’t for his time on the island he’d probably never had acknowledged that he even wanted to be with a man. But the island had a way of making taboos seem unimportant. Oliver supposed five years of pure survival did that to a person.

 

Oliver tried to loosen up. He trusted Dig, he wanted this, he just needed to let go.

 

Dig pushed in further, filling Oliver up. Oliver didn’t just feel it in his ass, but his chest too, this massive, overwhelming feeling, out of control and like his lungs were going to burst.

 

Oliver grabbed at Dig’s arms, needing something to anchor him.

 

“It’s okay,” Dig said, “I got you.”

 

Dig was fully seated and still, waiting for Oliver to be ready. Oliver was just trying to breathe. Dig carded his fingers through Oliver’s hair, ran his the tips of his fingers over Oliver cheek, his jaw. He cupped Oliver’s face in his hand and drew Oliver into a kiss. It was soft, slow, thorough. Oliver let himself sink into it, losing himself in the feel of Dig’s lips against his own.

 

Dig eventually broke the kiss, and adjusting his position, he brought a hand down to Oliver’s cock. Oliver wasn’t hard anymore, but not entirely uninterested either. But Dig knew just how to touch Oliver to excite him, where to be gentle and where to be firm, when he needed to be slow or fast, sometimes just the swipe of a thumb and sometimes grasped in his whole hand, held tight, just a knuckle brushed against Oliver’s perineum as he cupped Oliver’s balls.

 

It didn’t take long before Oliver was hard again, leaking pre-come against his stomach. Dig took that as sign that he could move, finally, drawing out and pushing back in to Oliver, his movements a lot easier now that Oliver was more relaxed. He took it slowly, giving Oliver time to get used to the sensation, thumbing the head of Oliver’s cock to keep him interested.

 

Oliver adjusted his hips to get more comfortable, realising that it felt good, not just Dig’s hand on his cock, but being fucked and stretched and filled. Dig was big, bigger than Oliver definitely, and inside he felt even larger. At first it was intimidating, had burnt, but now that Oliver was getting used to it, he found he liked it.

 

With Oliver pliant beneath him, Dig moved one of Oliver’s legs, hitched it up over his shoulder so he could get a better angle, more purchase on the bed. As he slid back in Oliver gasped.

 

“Good?” Dig asked, pressing a kiss against Oliver’s knee where it was hooked over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Oliver breathed.

 

Dig smiled. He moved a little faster, a little harder now that he was sure Oliver could take it. Oliver lay with his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open, breathing in and out in time with Dig’s thrusts, his entire body _engaged_. He fisted the sheets beneath him, arched his back and moved his hips to catch Dig’s thrusts.

 

It took a while to get Oliver there, the pleasure almost too much, Dig gritting his teeth and trying not to come with Oliver so tight around him. Even with Dig’s hand on Oliver’s cock, the pressure on his prostate and the stretch around Dig was so new and overpowering it overrode everything else.

 

Dig came first, panting against Oliver’s leg, one hand gripping hard on Oliver’s hip, the other still holding Oliver’s cock. A few short, erratic thrusts and he stilled, trying to catch his breath.

 

Oliver moaned when Dig withdrew, the emptiness feeling as foreign as penetration had felt at first. But before Oliver knew it, Dig had pulled off the condom, tied it, and had his mouth on Oliver’s cock and his hand on his balls. It really didn’t take long then, Oliver was familiar with Dig’s mouth and Dig never failed to be amazing. His tongue pressed below the head and a gentle pull on Oliver’s balls was all he needed. Dig pulled off as Oliver came, finishing him with his hand, squeezing out every last drop.

 

Oliver’s chest heaved as he came down, drying sweat prickling on his skin. He jumped when he felt a warm wet cloth on his stomach. He opened his eyes to Dig smirking at him as he cleaned Oliver’s come off his chest and stomach. Oliver quirked a smile back.

 

Oliver took the cloth from Dig when he was finished and wiped the excess lube off his ass. A quick feel with his finger told him his hole was kind of puffy and when he clenched there was a pleasant ache; he’d be feeling that in the morning. For some reason Oliver was glad about that. Dig took the cloth back and threw it in the bathroom. When he returned he got in the bed next to Oliver, lying on his back, not touching, but… there. Oliver lay curled up on his side, facing Dig.

 

For the first time since he got back, Oliver slept soundly.


End file.
